NeS2 Post 1821
NeS2 Post 1821 has the NeS Heroes, outside Prime Inc in Rome, arguing about whether they should listen to President Prime give the backstory of Gebohq and Losien's father's time spent working at Prime Inc. Tracer goes through another transformation into one of his alternate-reality selves. In Britt the Legend, Britt and Kaptin Kwanza have arrived in the 8th Dimension where Britt hoped you change the future of his Story. They find an old mansion and from within it bursts a bedraggled looking Jim Seven who declares that they cannot alter the Story and others before him have tried. Post Britt the Legend - Chapter Twenty-Seven President Prime: "Gag? I prefer 'homage' for something as great as Star TrekStar Trek article, Wikipedia.. Gebohq: "Finally! Someone who understands!" Losien: "I prefer Star WarsStar Wars article, Wikipedia. myself." Gebohq: "Don't make me disown you again, Los!" Rachel: "Do it!" Amal: "How about we listen to President Prime's story about Losien's father instead, ok?" Evil G: "That'd be a waste of time. We've got things to do." Al Ciao: "You should know that 'story' isn't a waste of time in the NeS. We need story as much as we need air to breathe." Just then, the ageless child Tracer becomes another one of his alternate-dimension selves -- the robotic steampunkSteampunk article, Wikipedia.''-noirNoir article, Wikipedia. Tracer.'' Tracer (steampunk noir robot): "I don't need to breathe." Evil G: "Proving my point. What you said was pretty terrible, not-Highemp." President Prime: "Story is a fundamental cornerstone for all of us in the NeS, and you should know better than most. We live and die by story." Evil G: "Good point. I just can't help myself sometimes with wanting to skip things." Al Ciao: "Really?" Lady Lightside: "There there, sweetie. We all make mistakes." Al Ciao: "You too?" Iriana Emp: "We love you all the same." Al Ciao: "I hate this running gag..." TLTE: "President just said the mention of 'Final Frontier' was homage, not gag, comrade. It pays to listen, da?" Al Ciao sighs heavily. Britt the Legend - Chapter Twenty-Seven A door becomes visible in the mist of the 8th Dimension. The door opens, with Britt and Kaptain Kwanza stepping through. Britt: "I can't see anything through this fog." Kaptin Kwanza: "I can't even see the door we came through anymore. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Britt: "Have some faith, captain!--" Kaptin Kwanza: "That's Kaptin, with a 'K'!" Britt: "How do you even...nevermind. Anyway, as I was saying, have faith. We're in the realm of infinite possibilities here, and I just know I have the power to shape my future with it! Follow me, and I'll lead us to something great, you'll see!" Kaptin Kwanza: "I can barely see you as it is." Britt: "Hold my hand." Kaptin Kwanza: "This doesn't mean anything, ok? I'm not ready for that adventure yet." Britt: "What?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Nothing -- lead on!" While holding onto Kaptin Kwanza with one hand, Britt holds his other hand out forward as he marches on, as if he could summon some all-powerful Forc--er--Metaphorce to his aid. A few dramatic moments later, and the dense mist begins to dissipate, revealing a 19th century estate in the middle of a clearing of dense woods. Kaptin Kwanza gasps as he sees the mansion before him. Kaptin Kwanza: "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Your power is without question, I see that now!" Britt: "Uh... I was really trying for something a lot less ominous. Something coastal, actually, with women who would turn my story into something erotic for a change..." Just then, someone who looks like Weird Al"Weird Al" Yankovic article, Wikipedia., or maybe AragonAragorn article, Wikipedia., dressed in a sharp gangster-style suit bursts out of the front doors of the mansion and stomps angrily towards them, waving a baseball bat threateningly at them. Man from mansion: "Go away or I'll smack you both into next Tuesday -- literally!" Britt: "Woah there! We mean no harm! We, uh, are just new to the area. The 8th Dimension, right? If you could just put the stick down--" Man from mansion: "Who're you, and what are you doing here?" Britt: "OK, ok, no need to hit anyone! I'm Britt, and this is my friend, Kaptin Kwanza. We came from the Admin dimension, and I had a feeling this place would be the key to my story's future." The man from the mansion scrutinizes Britt. Kaptin Kwanza: "He must think you a mad man." Britt: "It'd be a fair thought. Maybe I should start from the beginning. See, when I was just a boy, I was one of the lowest dregs of society, living on the streets and performing the most menial of jobs for those of higher stations--" Man from mansion: "I know who you are, and I'll save you the effort -- you can't control your story's future here." Britt: "Pardon me for questioning, but how would you know?" Man from mansion: "You think you're the first to try? I made my secret base in this estate you see, aimed to control the power of unwritten plot just as you aim to, and now I've just made my realm's time all...weird." Britt: "Your realm?" Man from the mansion: "Hell, the underworld, the place where a lot of people go when they die. I rule it." Britt: "You're Hades?" Man from mansion: "No, you idiot. I'm Jim Seven. Hades is destined to be its 23rd ruler." Britt: "So we've traveled to the past then." Jim Seven: "Wrong. I just told you -- time in Hell is weird now. No, by my account, the world you know is in...*checks his watch*... about 1962. Give or take a decade." Kaptin Kwanza: "I knew those forms took centuries to fill out!" Britt: "Well, you'll have to excuse me if I don't take your word for it." Jim Seven: "Suit yourself. Just stay out of my stuff. I've heard your infamous legends and your relations, and I'd rather steer clear of it all. Smell you later!" With that, Jim Seven slams the front door behind him as he shut himself back in the mansion, leaving Britt and Kaptin Kwanza to their own devices. References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post